Liburan di Indonesia!
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo para Nation berlibur di Indonesia! Cek disini! OC fem!Indonesia, chap 2: Bali hari pertama! Warning: OC, OOC, abal, ancur2an, Review please
1. Monas & PRJ

**Lanjut weh, project baru gue, yang bahasa inggris kagak laku soalnya**

**Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya**

~Amsterdam, Netherlands, 13.00 P.M., hari Senin~

Oke, yang kita lihat saat ini adalah DUA ORANG PRIA BERAMBUT PIRANG YANG ADA DI AMSTERDAM, yap, Amsterdam, itu loh, kota yang ada di Belanda, tau kan? #dirajam

"Bosen beeuuudd." kata si Denmark

"Sama euy." kata si Nethere juga

"Lu punya ide liburan kagak?" tanya si Denmark

"…Gue mikirin rencana ke Indonesia" kata Nethere

"APA? Indonesia?" sahut Denmark tiba-tiba

"Iya, emang ada masalah?" tanya Nethere

"Rencana top!" kata si Denmark seraya mengacungkan jempolnya, "Gue undang nation laen yok!"

"Iye, gue minta ijin ke Nesia dulu" kata Nethere seraya mengambil hpnya, "Eh… Nesia…"  
"LU NGAPAIN NELPON GUE, MBAH?" teriak Nesia dari ujung telpon

"Ehh… Gue bukan mau ngejajah elu lagi, tapi gue dan Denmark mau liburan di Negara elu… ngajak nation laen juga… boleh kagak?" tanya Nethere

"…Bolehlah kalo gitu." jawab Nesia

-Jakarta, Indonesia, 06.01 A.M, hari Selasa.-

Ting tong!  
"Siapa sih, pagi-pagi gini?" tanya si Nesia, pas dia buka pintu… "KAMPREETTT! Ada setaaann!" teriaknya pas tiba-tiba ngeliat si Nethere berdiri di depan pintunya, dia pun lantas menendangnya, dan…

"10 meter!" teriak Denmark, bersamaan dengan Norway, Japan, Switzerland, Romano, dan Prussia menaikkan papan bertuliskan angka 10

"Rekor baru gan!" teriak America

"Eh, diem lu." Kata England

"Ni katanya mau datang jam 9 pagi? Sekarang baru jam 6 pagi bloon!" tanya Nesia

"Lupa dengan perbedaan waktu." jawab Austria santai

"Eh kampret, padahal semalam gue lagi mimpiin yaoi." Kata si Nesia, membuat semua nation cengo

"Lu udah jadi fujoshi akut nye." kata si Nethere, "Gara-gara Japan kah?"

"Sembarangan, dia sendiri yang minta liatin yaoi, malah ketagihan." kata Japan

"Udah ah, diem lo." Kata Nesia sangar, "Tu kamarnya di lantai dua ye, yang cowok di sebelah kiri, yang cewek sebelah kanan."

"Eh, tadi ngapain lo manggil gue setan? Bukannya sahabat-sahabat elo juga setan?" tanya Nethere

"Njep ah, udah buruan beberes, gue masakin sarapan dulu." Jawab Nesia singkat

~Kamar cowok~

"Kamarnya gedee!" teriak Poland

"Jangan deso deh, aru." Kata China, "Ni rumah kan bekasnya Nethere, ya pastinya gede."

"Ternyata masih ada yang ingat aku." Sahut Canada terharu, saat dia melihat sebuah kasur dengan bantal bergambar bendera Kanada

~Kamar cewek~

"Huaahh! Kasurnya empuk!" teriak Hungary

"Kenapa aku nggak sekamar dengan kakak?" tanya Belarus marah

"Yah… Ada alasan tertentu…" jawab Ukraine

~07.12 A.M.~

"OOIII! Sarapan udah siap! Yang telat ntar ga kebagian!" teriak Nesia dari bawah

"HOREEEE!" teriak para nation dari atas

"Makannya apa, Nesia-chan?" tanya Spain

"Opor ayam dan Kupat sayur" jawabnya singkat

"Opor ayam Nesia-chan emang yang paling top!" puji Nethere

"Udah diem, makan tuh, keburu dingin ntar." Kat Nesia

"MANTAAPPP GAN!" teriak America

"Awesome banget!" teriak Prussia

"Eh, ni bukan pasar! Jangan teriak-teriak!" sahut Nesia

"Oke bos…" kata Latvia takut-takut

"Eh… Maaf bukan ke kamu kok." Kata Nesia, "Tapi mereka."  
"Ada bir ga-"

"Gue ga minum yang gitu-gituan" jawab Nesia singkat

~08.45 A.M.~

"Oke, hari pertama, mau jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Germany

"Kemana aja, ntar gue yang bayarin, kutebak, kalian ga bawa uang Rupiah kan?" tanya Nesia

Semua nation mengangguk pelan

"Yaudah, ntar nyari Money Changer, ke Monas? Siap-siap sekarang." Ajak Nesia singkat dan cueknya

"SEKARANG?" tanya semua nation serempak

"Kapan lagi? Buruan kalo ga mau ditinggal." Jawab Nesia cuek buebek

~30 menit kemudian~

"Semua udah siap?" tanya Nesia

"SUDAAHHH!" teriak para nation serempak

"Set, ni kayak mau ikut kampanye aja, yosh, cabut deh, Monas deket dari sini kok." Jawab Nesia, "Bawa payung, kite bakalan jalan kaki, sekalian olahraga."  
"Jalan kaki? Sumpeh lo?" tanya Denmark

"Daripada senam pake lagu Cinta Satu Malam?" tanya balik Nesia

~09.13 A.M.~

"Akhirnya nyampe juga!" teriak Prussia, Denmark dan Nethere bebarengan

"Hoi hoi, masa gitu doang udah capek? Lanjut lah, mumpung ada pertunjukkan Reog Ponorogo, nonton yookkk…" ajak Nesia semangat.  
"Tunggguuuuuu, Veeee~~!" teeriak Italy juga semangat

"Eh, biar ga laper, gimana kalo beli makanan dulu?" tanya England

"Pinter, disana ada stand makanan tradisional Indonesia tuh." Tunjuk Nesia

"Apa? Ga ada burger?" tanya America kecewa

"Cari tuh, McD di ujung jalan sono." Jawab Nesia singkat

"Boleh juga, sekalian nyobain makanan Indonesia da~." Kata Russia

"Sok, plih sendiri, ntar saya yang bayarin." Kata Nesia

~10.01 A.M.~

"WOI! Ni kerak telor awesome banget!"

"Serabinya enak banget aru!"

"Sate ayamnya enak daa~"

"Ternyata… Eh Reognya udah mau mulai tuh." Kata Nethere

"Oiya, cabut nyookk…" ajak Nesia

"AYOOO!"

~10.33 A.M.~

"Reognya keren, vee~" seru Italy

"Hee… Kebudayaan Indonesia memang menarik…" kata Aussie

"Jaa… Mau makan siang soto? Di dekat sini ada warung soto enak…" kata Nesia

"Soto? Apa itu?" tanya Ukraine

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri…" jawab Nesia tersenyum

~12.03 P.M.~

"MANTAAP GAANNN!" teriak America

"Woi berisik!" teriak England

"Ini warung bego." Kata Nethere

"Tapi emang enak lho, Nesia bisa bikin makanan seperti ini?" tanya Liechtenstein

"Bisa kok, kalau kau mau nanti kuajari." Jawab Nesia

~13.46 P.M.~

"CAPEEEKK!"

"Tapi seru juga, da~" kata Russia

"Yah, katanya capek, tidur siang gih… Nanti malam kita jalan-jalan ke Pekan Raya Jakarta." Kata Nesia

"Yes! Teru kamu ga tidur?" tanya Lithuania

"Aku mau baca Creepypasta." Jawab Nesia

"Ha? Apaan tuh?" tanya Germany

"Kumpulan cerita-cerita seram." Jawab Nesia

"Hebat bener lu, gue aja kagak berani baca." Kata Estonia

"Eh, tidur aja sono." Kata Nesia

~17.04 P.M.~

Di PRJ…

"KEREENN!" teriak Denmark, America dan Estonia serempak

"Eh udah jangan lebay deh, muter-muter yuk." Jawab Nesia

"Anu… Nesia… Gimana kalo kita pencar?" tanya Japan

"Ide bagus, pada bawa hp kan? Kita pencar, kumpul lagi jam 8 malam." Sahut Nesia

"CABUUUUUTTT!" teriak para nation cowok

Apa yang mereka lakukan?  
Yang cewek berburu baju, yang cowok malah ngeliatin barang-barang yang asli "Made in Indonesia" sambil terkagum-kagum kayak orang bego #authordibacokBelarus

~20.12 P.M.~

"Yosh, udah ngumpul semua?" tanya Nesia

"Udah deh, coba di absen." Kata Aussie

"Emang lu pikir ni sekolah apa?" tanya Nesia sangar

"Ehh… Sori…" kata Aussie

"Oke, cabut aja yok, yang nyasar juga ntar nelpon." Kata Nesia cuek

~20.45 P.M.~

"Hoi~ Tidur gih, besok kita ke Bali!" ajak Nesia  
"BALI! HOREE!" teriak Aussie dan Denmark senang

"Kita nginap disana?" tanya Hungary  
"Iya, si Bali nanti yang bayarin ongkos hotelnya." Kata Nethere

"Rumahmu gimana dong?" tanya Iceland

"Kan ada temen-temen gue." Jawab Nesia singkat

"Oke, good night~" teriak England dari kamar cowok

"Malaammm~" teriak Nesia dari kamar cewek

**~To be continued~**

**Omake:**

**-Kamar cowok-**

**Prussia: Eh, ngomong2 lu udah pernah baca Creepypasta?  
Estonia: Pernah, nyeremin beud.**

**Germany: Tu cerita asli bukan?**

**Japan: Kayaknya iya…**

**-Kamar cewek-**

**Nesia: Creepypasta Jigglypuff!**

**Hungary: NYEREMIIINNN!**

**Omakenya garing ._.**

**Yak, di chap depan mereka akan ke Bali, nanti saya update deh :3**

**Review please?**


	2. Bali, Hari Pertama

**Hetaloid udah tamat, tinggal yang satu ini ama Scary Job =_=**

**ENJOY AJAAA #Plak**

**Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya**

**OCnya milik saya**

~07.58 A.M~

"BANGUN WOOOYY! KATANYA MAU KE BALI!" si Nesia teriak-teriak pake toa di kamar cowok.

"IYAA!" dan dalam kecepatan lari Ey*shi*ld 21, para cowok langsung bangun.

"Buru! Sarapan dulu!" si Nesia teriak terus langsung ngacir ke dapur.

Para cowok pun ngeliat jam dinding, jam 8 pagi …

"Turun yuk!" ajak si England.

"AYOO!" teriak nation lain kayak anak TK mau darmawisata #authorditembakSwitzerland.

"Mandi dulu gih, setelah mandi sarapannya udah siap." Tiba-tiba si neng Jakarta nongol di depan pintu.

Para nation cowok pun langsung teriak "Ya Oke!" ala kopi Ya!, tau kan? Yang dibintangin Sule itu tuh… #dihajar

~08.14 A.M.~

"Sarapan hari ini nasi goreng!" si Bandung make celemek kayak ibu-ibu… Imut banget siihhh! #authordilemparkegot.

"Hah? Apaan tuh nasi goreng? Gak awesome banget!" udah ketahuan kan siapa yang bilang begitu?

Tiba-tiba sebuah golok melesat dengan kecepatan 3.9 detik dan menancap di dinding, dan lebih tepatnya, 1.993847 cm (akurat mbookkk!) di samping kepala Prussia.

"Lu… Enak bener ya ngejek makanan khas kami…?" Tanya Jakarta dengan aura hitam yang melebihi Ivan, turunan maknya weee…

"…Ampun" bisik si Prussia

"LU BILANG APA?" Tanya si Bandung.

"AMPUN!" teriak si Prussia

"Okeh…" kata si Jakarta sambil nyabut tu golok sakti dari dinding.

"Makan yuk."

Semua orang tak berani macam-macam dengan masakannya Indonesia, meskipun enak, namun mengejek namanya dan penampilan luar kebudayaannya sama saja cari mati.

"E-Enak…" sahut si Latvia takut-takut.

"Mau tambah lagi?" Tanya si Jakarta dengan senyum ayu khasnya, yang langsung bikin cowok… ehem #authordilempargolok

"E-Eh… Boleh…" kata si Latvia, maklum, Latvia deket banget ama Jakarta, jadinya…

"Enak banget tuh si Latvia…" kata si Estonia.

"Ah Estonia cemburu yaa?" Tanya Ukraine.

"Nggak!"

~08.30 A.M.~

"Woi! Kita berangkat jam setengah 10! Beres-beres!" perintah Nesia.

"Oke!" dan para nation balik ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Ada yang bawa tomat, ada yang bawa pasta, ada yang bawa frying pan, ada yang bawa laptop, ada yang bawa burger… Udah ketahuan kan siapa saja yang bawa itu?

Di kamar Nesia…

"Doujin yaoi, checklist, laptop dan flashdisk, checklist, kamera, checklist, baju-baju, checklist, apa lagi ya?" Tanya si Nesia ((Turunan fujo dari creatornya XD #ditendang)).

~08.46 A.M.~

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Nesia.

"SUDAAHH!" teriak para Nation.

"Widih, kayak mau darmawisata sekolah, ayo kita ke Bandaraaa~!" teriak Nesia.

Nation banyak, tidak ada mobil, bis pun jadi.

~09.20 A.M.~

"Oke! Kita sampai!" teriak Nesia.

"Bunda, ini tiketnya" kata si Jakarta nunjukin beberapa lembar tiket.

"Oke! Bisa kita masuk pesawat sekarang?" Tanya Nesia.

Para nation berebut masuk ke pesawat, setelah nunjukin tiket tentunya.

~10.00 A.M.~ (set cepet banget, di fast forward kali?)

Pesawat sudah lepas landas menuju Denpasar, namun mereka berencana nginep di Kuta, sunsetnya gituuu…

Apa yang mereka lakukan selama perjalanan?

Si Nesia dan Hungary baca-baca doujin yaoi yang dibawa Nesia dan yang tersimpan di Laptopnya Nesia, si Prussia, Spain dan France ngegosip, si Nethere ngeliatin Nesia aja, si Japan nulis-nulis fic ga tau fic apaan, si Korea main nge-claim lagi, si England minum teh seperti biasa, dan America makan burger lagi…

"Oke, ada lagi ga Ne- oi, Nesia?" si Hungary manggil-manggil, ternyata si Nesia udah tidur…

"Hooaamm…. Ngomong-ngomong ngantuk juga nih…" si Nethere juga nguap.

"Tidur yuk."

Para nation pun tidur, dan yang terdengar dari bangku pesawat adalah…

Kucing Berantem

Mbah dukun komat-kamit baca mantra ((ITU LAGU ITU!))

Nazi ngamuk

Author ngamuk gila-gilaan di kelas dan berakhir asma ((#abaikaaannn))

Oh bukan, itu para nation cowok lagi ngorok

~10.54 A.M.~  
Si Nesia kebangun duluan, tapi yang lain masih terlelap di dunia mimpi, gara-gara ga ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol, dia pun mulai motret-motretin para nation yang lagi ngiler…

"Udah difoto… Sekarang ngapain ya? Nyanyi ah…"

Si Nesia nyalain laptopnya, masang headset, dan mulai memainkan lagu Hikari to Kage no Rakuen yang dinyanyiin ama Rin dan Len Kagamine ((Secara, Author aja bisa niru suara mereka berdua #digampar))

"kyozō no rakuen no hate no  
fukai fukai daichi no soko de  
tada hitori inori no uta o  
utai tsuzuru sadame

yukiba o nakushita kako kara  
meguri tsuzukeru koe o tsunagi  
kuri kaesu rekishi no fuchi de  
sadame ni mi o sasagu

nani mo shirazu tada uta dake  
tsumuide ikite kita  
hare no uta o ame no uta o  
yasashī requiem o  
rakuen eto tsuzuku michi no saki ni sashi nobe rareta  
atatakai te sae todokazu ni…"

Beberapa nation mulai bangun, dan mereka takjub mendengar nyanyian Nesia yang baru pertama kali mereka dengar #lebay karena biasanya Nesia nyanyi lagu dangdut ato lagu ST12 #dirajam

"towa ni utai tsuzuke nasai..."

Japan terbangun mendengarnya, para nation berniat nggak bersuara agar bisa mendengar suara Nesia yang awesome itu #ketularanPrussia #digampar #lebay

"horobu sekai no yugami no soko de  
inori no uta o kanaderu sadame  
wasu rareshi kako ni nemuru yasashī koe ni  
zetsubō sae mo hohoemi ni kae  
namida no soko ni shizunde iku…"

Si Nethere bangun, dan takjub mendengar suara pacarnya itu… Denmark juga ikutan bangun.

"zetsubō no rakuen no hate ni  
nakushita koe o sagashi motome  
michi naki michi o tada tōku  
samayoi yuku sadame

toza sareta rekishi no kage ni  
ubawa reshi hi o omoi nagara  
kokoro no oku hibiku koe wa kutsū ni mi modaeru  
towa ni tsuzuku rakuen eto negai wa todokazu ni  
tada yugande koe to tomo ni  
kie satte meguru dake  
ima kono te de tashikame tai kimi no nukumori no oto  
kizu tsuku koto sae itowazu ni

watashi wa tatakau  
(ore wa tatakau)

araburu koe no tamashī o ubai  
kono yo no hate made tsuzutte nemure  
kono hikari o tokasi temo todokanu nara  
itsuwari no rakuen o kono te de  
owaraseru dake…"

Suara Nesia niruin suara Len, hanya America, England, Canada, Norway, Iceland dan Lithuania aja yang belom bangun.

"utatte..."

Semua nation ngeliatin Nesia dengan serius…. #ebuset ini kayak apaan aja

"watashi wa inoru mamoru tame ni  
egao ga kobore hikari sasu sekai no tame ni  
(ore wa tatakau kowasu tame ni  
kimi wa naiteta tada hitori de)

asu eto tsunagu hikari no kibō nouta  
inochi o atae ibuki koe o  
atarashī kaze ni nose inochi tsukiru made...  
(kako o hōmuru kage no zetsubō no uta  
inochi o ubai owari no koe  
yama nai ame ni nagashi inochi tsukiru made...)"

Semua orang pun membuka mata, dan menyaksikan Nesia-chan kita tercentah menyanyi tinggi, beberapa takjub, beberapa cengo.

"mata meguru

subete no koe wa hikari to deai kage eto tsunagu  
kuri kaesu rekishi to narite  
meguru sekai no kodō no oto wa  
owari o tsugeru kane to nari hibiku  
subete no inochi wa tae atarashī me ga  
ibuku saki no hikari to kage no rakuen ni  
negai o..."

Tepuk tangan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru pesawat, Nesia menyadarinya dan kaget ngeliatin tu mbak-mbak dan mas-mas udah tepuk tangan aja.

"Keren loh!" puji Japan.

"Awesome banget!" teriak Prussia

"Eh bentar lagi sampai nih, buruan siap-siap" si Nesia kembali menjadi jutek

~11.45 A.M~

"Sampaaiii!" teriak beberapa nation cowok.

"Balliiii!" teriak Jakarta melihat adek kecilnya itu.

"Kakaaaakk~!" teriak Bali.

"Oke! Bali! Mana bisnya?" Tanya Bandung.

"Tuh." Tunjuk si Bali

"CABUT KE KUTAAA!" teriak para nation

~12.03 P.M.~

"Nyampe juga di hotelnya…" sahut America.

"Check in dulu ya…" si Bali lalu ngacir ke resepsionis.

~20 menit kemudian~  
"Weleh, tadi padahal udah pada tidur di pesawat, malah tewas lagi di kamar hotel…" kata si Jakarta.

"Biarin lah, loh, Canada masih bangun?" Tanya Nesia.

"Iya…" sahut Canada

"Bunda bicara sama siapa?" Tanya si Jakarta.

"Udah ga usah dipikirin" jawab neng Nesia.

Nesia beberes di kamarnya, setelah menyentuh kasur, tanpa sadar, neng Nesia juga ikutan tewas di kamarnya

~17.22 P.M.~

"Eeehh… Kok gue ikutan tepar?" Tanya si Nesia, pas dia ngecek jam… "Udah jam segini? Bangunin cowok dah."

Pas dia masuk ke kamar cowok, mereka masih ngiler juga…

"WOY BANGUN! KATANYA MAU LIAT SUNSET?" si Nesia teriak-teriak.

"Shut Up!" teriak bule dari kamar lain.

"Ooohh… Sorry sir…" jawab Nesia.

Tu cowok masih tepar aja.

"Yaudah, gue sendiri aja deh yang nikmatin sunset, tu si Jakarta ama Bandung nontonin bola mulu, si Bali sibuk…"

Si Nesia balik lagi ke kamarnya, ngambil kacamata hitam, kamera, jaket, sama iPod, buat apa? Entahlah #dihajar.

Pas si Nesia nyampe di depan pantai, dia ngeliat sunset yang luar biasa indah #lebay.

"Oi!"

Pas dia nengok, tu orang-orang yang tadinya tewas di kamar hidup lagi dengan segar bugar.

"Mau?" Tanya si Japan sambil nyodorin es kelapa muda.

"Eh, makasih." jawab Nesia sambil nyeruput kelapa muda tadi.

"Widiihh! Keren!" teriak Hungary sambil motret-motretin sunsetnya.

"Pantesan Bali banyak yang suka, aru." sahut China.

"Bali berasal dari aku! Da ze!" teriak si Korea main nge-claim lagi, dan Korea mendapat jitakan hangat dari Nethere dan Japan (?).

"Eh, bentar lagi makan malam… Lho si Bali, Jakarta ama Bandung mana?" Tanya Liechtenstein.

"Ga tau, nonton bola kali." jawab Nesia.

"Yaudah, ke resto yuk." ajak Taiwan.

"AYOOO!"

~18.23 P.M.~

"Wah, ada sushi." gumam Japan.

"Kimchi! Da ze!" teriak Korea.

"Wah, ada vodka daa~" gumam Russia senang.

"Ambil makannya sendiri-sendiri ya, asalkan jangan ribut atau gue santet." ancam Nesia.

"Siap bos!"

Mereka pun makan dengan damainya (?).

~19.18 P.M.~

"Kenyang!" teriak Italy semangat.

"Yosh, kita tidur lebih awal, yang mau begadang silakan, besok kita jalan-jalan ke pasar seni."

"Horeeee~!"

Dan para nation pun kembali tewas di kamar mereka masing-masing

**-The end-**

**Akhirnya… =3=**

**Yosh, saya usahain ngebut~**

**-Omake-**

**Jakarta: Persija menang!  
Bandung: Nggak! Persib menang!**

**-Hasil akhir-**

**Jakarta: Lho? Kok seri? 1-1?**

**Bandung: Ga tau**

**Jakarta: Kok ga tau? Lain kali Persija harus menang!  
Bandung: Nggak! Persib!**

**Bali: -sweatdropped-**


End file.
